


New Heights of Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: And Have a Nice Chat about Paddington 2, Dan Levy's Two People Go to a Park, Double Drabble, Gen, Noah Reid hasn't seen Paddington 2, Schitt's Creek: Up Close and Personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two people go to a park and have a nice chat.





	New Heights of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into RPF, based on something Dan Levy said about fanfic, and on stuff both Levy and Reid said about Paddington 2 at UC&P events in October 2019. 
> 
> Title taken from the tagline of Paddington 2, which, I must admit, dear reader, that I haven't seen.

Two people go to the park. As they walk through the gate, both men are so caught up in their conversation they barely notice the crowd gathering in the distance.

The taller man, a vision in a Prada and dark-rimmed glasses, gesticulates wildly as the other man, the aging frat boy type in loose jeans and a off-centered Raptors ball cap, just laughs. 

"Maybe I _have _seen it, Dan," the auburn-haired frat boy teases, and it absolutely infuriates his friend. “Maybe I’ve seen it so many times I could repeat it, word for word. Maybe I just like fucking with you." 

The dark-haired man, Dan, grimaces at the frat boy. "Like you'd be able to keep something _that _important a secret for years," he scoffs.

"Oooh, I think you know me well enough to know I'm full of surprises," Frat Boy chuckles. "I mean, after all..." he trails off, and then begins to sing, his voice loud and rumbly, "I'm a Lamborghini; I'm a Hollywood star."

Dan rolls his eyes, fondly, and walks toward the crowd in the distance. 

"Where are we headed?" Frat Boy calls out. 

"You'll see!" 

As they reach the crowd, Noah notices the inflatable screen set up in the clearing:

"Gotcha," Dan smirks. 


End file.
